


Strategic Summer Swim

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: While on vacation, the Mother and Son tactician duo decide to visit the beach. And with nobody knowing who they are, they decide to let loose and have more than a little fun.





	Strategic Summer Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Was originally gonna post the next Morgan and the MILFs chapter this week but its taking longer than I originally planed, and its been over a year since I wrote some Robin and really wanted to scratch that itch. So with all the summer Robin fan-art going on this time of year I finally gave in and caved.

The sun shined down its rays on this cloudless day, its position as high in the sky as it could be as it provided heat and light to the world below. Providing the perfect weather for the beach that was situated right below.

A fish jumped out of the water, reaching high in its accent, only for its world to end as a 3-pointed spear pierced right through it.

Robin smirked as she pulled the weapon back, planting the bottom down through the water and to the sandy ground under it as she held it by her side, a rope tied around the pole swaying from the movements as the seashells she had used to decorated it were shown off. One of her brown leather gloves gripping the pole with a firm grip, while the other one rested on her wide, rounded hip. Right above a casket that was tied to the belt around her waist that held one of her previous catches, its lifeless tentacles clinging to the casket as it slightly jiggled around from her movements. Her feet under the water that reached up to her lower thighs, one of the toned calfs being hugged by a thick strap. While the leather boots she had helped to give her a proper grip against the sandy floor.

"Ahh!" A dark-haired boy gasped as he appeared from under the water. His entire body soaked as his black, baggy, and special cloak with purple and gold markings clung heavily to his form as it was drenched along with the rest of his body. Its front opened up to expose his chest, along with the developing abs he was forming due to all of his work and battlesn though it was contrasted with his slightly boyish face. A pair of leather gloves also on his hands as he wore some light-purple swim trunks that the clung around his waist.

Morgan looked excitedly at his Mother, "Did we get em?" He asked.

The white-hair, twin-tailed Tactician gave him a proud smirk, showing the catch as its lifeless body flailed helplessly on her spear. Causing the boy to cheer and raise his hands triumphantly from their success plan. Robin smiling along with him as she pushed her hip out to the side slightly, giving a pose that helped to showcase her outstanding form.

Morgan couldn't help but pause in his celebration to look at her. Like him, his Mother two had opted to also wear her Tactician's cloak, except unlike him, she decided to simply let it hang around her shoulders like a cape. Freeing her long slender arms from its sleeves as she showcased more of her pale skin than ever before with her usual baggy attire, though it was a shade darker due to her time in the sun.

Still, it didn't make her look any less beautiful to Morgan, in fact, he would say she looked more attractive than ever before. Her rich, dark-purple two-piece swimsuit generously showcasing her assets. Her top lacking any shoulder straps, so that her modest yet enticing breasts were showcased as they jiggled around a bit widely in their tight confinement; with the golden ring right in between her twin mounds being enough of an interest to have most people gaze just a bit longer than they would have without it. Her bottoms, meanwhile allowed for all of her long, toned legs to be out on display as the straps dug into her skin a quite snugly, the back of it digging in between her ass-cheeks. Not that anyone would've noticed with her cloak blocking it from view.

It had Morgan blushing a bit, so much in fact, that Robin quickly and easily picked up on it, a devious smile crossed her face as she leaned forward, showcasing her cleavage to him and asking in a teasing tone, "Something catch your eyes, honey?"

Morgan's eyes widen as he realized he was caught staring, looking away in embarrassment as he heard his Mother chuckle at his misfortune.

Not in the slightest bit angry at his actions, especially since she had chosen to wear this for him. At first, she was unsure of this attire when Anna brought it up to her to try, she felt a bit too exposed. But the look on Morgan's face when she asked him how he thought it looked. It was more than enough to convince her to keep it.

The sound of distant giggles and chuckles though caught Robin's attention. Causing her to look back towards the sandy shores, a multitude of people, all clad in either swim or casual wear, conversing and enjoying the weather. With most of these people seemed to be couples by how closely they seemed to be as they clung to each other. It caused a light blush to form on her face, especially as she recalled earlier in the day some of the looks she and Morgan received as they walked past some of the vendors in the nearby town they were staying at.

She brought a hand up to her neck, grasping the bright blue jewelry that hung around it. A soft smile plastered on her face as she remembered Morgan gifting it to her just before they arrived here at the beach. The young mother of the time-displaced son couldn't help but be delighted by the gesture; Not able to control herself as she gave him a bone-crushing hug followed by a flurry of kisses. Something that drew the laughter of those around them, along with Morgan's embarrassment. Though he could deal with it, especially with how quickly she put it on, and just how happy she seemed from it.

Robin briefly gripped her spear tighter as she steeled her thoughts, deciding to make her next move.

Morgan gave a surprised gasp as he suddenly felt his Mother's body press against him, her modest chest squishing against his covered back. The thick fabric not able to stop the softness he felt as from her mounds as her arms wrapped themselves around him, her head resting atop his shoulder.

"Mother," Morgan whisper nervously, placing his hand atop of one of her own.

But the woman only gave him a knowing smirk, "Uh-uh-uh," She chastises him with a teasing tone, "What did I tell you to call me in public?"

Morgan gulp before answering, "Ro-, Robin,"

She smiled widely at hearing his voice say her name. While she wouldn't deny having him call her mother was something she had gotten used to and would never want to go without again, hearing her name from time to time was a nice treat. Plus, right now, they were on vacation.

"Remember, here and now, you and I don't have to be Mother and Son," She reminded him, having him turn his head towards her before planting their lips together. The sinful exchange being something of comfort to the two tacticians as they had long since made peace with. They would never stop seeing each other as Mother and Son, like family. That bond was just too important to them.

But they couldn't ignore the new bond that had been made in all their times together. One that they knew was wrong, but couldn't deny felt so right.

Letting their lips part as both their cheeks held a shade of red, Robin smiled down at him, while Morgan continued to hold a nervous look back, gripping their hand just a little tighter, Morgan let his thoughts be known.

"I don't know if I can hold back if we continue," He warned.

Robin gave his hand a gentle squeeze in response, "Than how about we go find somewhere a little more private?" She cooed, not waiting for his obvious response as she proceeded to pull him across and through the water towards shore, away from the other guests as they decide to continue they looked for somewhere else to continue their sinful affair.

* * *

"Mother," Morgan groaned as his gloved hand gripped her bobbing head, his swim trunks now clinging around his knees while she kneeled in between his legs, his back to a large rock as she continued. Her twin-tails swaying with her movements as her luscious lips worked with her tongue to lavish his loins, defiling their status as mother and son as they let out their lust for one another. Her nose pressing against his trimmed base, taking in the musky scent that had become all too familiar to her. Though the presence of sea-water having coated his loins not too long ago made her actions just a bit less pleasant due to its taste. Causing her to have a bit more trouble as she tried not to balk in its taste, using her grip on his legs to steady her pace.

However, hearing his groans and moans of pleasure, letting out her name in his pleasure-hazed mind made her continue her actions. The way he gripped her head was loving as always, but the addition of his glove had it be just a bit more rough than usual, and it made Robin just a bit too excited. But it was still nowhere as happy as hearing the way he sinfully continued to call her _Mother _during their actions.

Ceasing her frantic blowjob, she let go of his cock with a pop, its skin coated in her saliva. Morgan letting out a groan of disappointed due to the loss of feeling her warm, hot cavern. Robin giving him a devious smile as she played an innocent look. Deciding to instead coat his cock with kisses. And despite how loving they felt as each caused a spark to course through his spine, he knew she was teasing him, he knew what she wanted.

So, respecting her wishes, he gave her exactly that.

Robin felt her core practically start to drip in anticipation as Morgan finally made his mode. The young mother barely putting up any resisted as he gripped both her twin-tails firmly as he lined his tip at her lips. Looking down at her with the most determined look he could muster, while she did her best to entice him with a wide-eyed gaze, adding a slight whimper when his tip pressed against her soft lips before feeling him roll his hips forwards while pulling her head towards him. Forcing her to take in his entire cock, before having her head be pulled back before repeating it.

Before, the sound of groans and moans from Morgan were all that couple the desolate shore along with the calm waves. But now the only thing that came out of the young tactician's mouth were grunts as he thrust his hips back and forward. Burying his aching cock deep down his Mother's throat before pulling it out as he controlled the movements of her head with his grip on her twin-tails. Face-fucking the woman who's lips used to only give him kisses of motherly affection. Continuing to soil that bond as she whimpered and moaned from his actions.

Robin did her best to act submissive, putting on the best act as she could for him to continue and increase his intensity with her. Finding herself curious to his earlier remarks of not being able to control himself if they went further, and she wanted to see how. However, she found herself having a bit more trouble with how her gag reflexes threaten to break and ruin their tempos, but she held them back, she had lots of practice to do so with him after all.

Being tacticians with out of the box strategic mind-sets, the two had experience with many types of ways to pleasure each other. However, in the end, their sinful affairs usually fell into two categories, lovingly intensity, and lustfully crazy. Right now, Robin wanted to have the latter, knowing she would experience and give the form when they returned to their room tonight.

And so, focusing on the now, Robin looked up at her boy with wide, innocent eyes as he continued to defile her. Wanting to see exactly what mood he was in as well. As if he wanted to be loving, she knew he would hesitate.

He responded by tugging her head forward, forcing her to take all of his shaft as her nose pressed against his groin as she couldn't help but grip his legs tighter in surprise. Her airways block as her throat was stuffed with his meaty girth.

She couldn't help but be happier at his response as she cooed around his shaft, sending vibrations through his sensitive skin as Morgan moaned in response.

However, the feeling of her soft breasts pressing against his thigh gave the Junior Tactician an idea.

Robin, in her lust-filled daze, gave a surprised gasp when she suddenly found herself on her back. Her thick tactician's cloak providing a comfortable blanket between her body and the sand as it fell off her shoulders, her arms bent as downwards as they laid by her side. Finding herself confused as Morgan let go of the grip on her twin-tails and pulled her shaft out of her warm, comfortable mouth.

Instead, he quickly kicked himself out of his trunks, not wanting them to get in the way as he straddled her stomach. His tip pressing against the entrance of the smooth valley in between her breasts as they were pressed together by her strapless bikini.

She smirked up at him as his intentions were clear. Giving him an inviting look as she raised her hands over her head, arching her chest up to his gaze while making herself look as enticing as she could. Mewling out a moan when Morgan somewhat harshly groped at her covered mounds. The thick leather of his gloves providing a different feeling from his usual loving touch as he proceeded to push his shaft into the glorious valley she held.

Morgan shivered as his pulsing shaft was enveloped by her remarkably soft and smooth skin. Her breasts providing comfort that was like no else as he gave himself a moment to just bask in its glory as the pressure it pressed against him felt incredible. The top she was wearing already pushing her twin-mounds together enough to create an enjoyable feeling, his grip on them only there to increase the pressure should he choose.

"You gonna just hold my tit's like my baby boy?" Robin's voice cut in. Causing Morgan to look down at her as she gave him a teasing smirk. A part of him a bit ticked off by her previous jab. Something she was hoping for as she purred, "Or are you gonna _fuck'em_ like the man you want to become?"

Morgan smirked back down at her sinful remark, before doing just as she said. Thrusting his cock in and out from between her breasts, holding them firmly to prevent them from jiggling widely as the soft skin coating them rippled from every smack of his hips against them. Causing Robin to curl her toes inside her boots delightedly as she bit her bottom lip as he continued to ravage her sensitive nubs.

Part of her wanting to rib her top off so that her hardened nipples could be better pleasure, but she decided against it, wanting to make this session just bit more unique with it on, and so, as much as she wanted her own hands to roam, she kept them above her, doing nothing as she allowed Morgan to use her, all while she withered in his hands. Though she still had her tongue lick the tip of his cock whenever it poked out between her breasts while staining her bottoms a shade darker in anticipation for what would come soon.

Morgan meanwhile, was becoming frantic in his thrusts. Robin's earlier fellatio was already enough to have almost brought him over the edge, this was just something else to briefly bask in before he let it all out. And by the way his grunts were turning animalistic and quickening along with his thrusts. Robin could tell she was gonna get what she wanted soon.

"Mother!" Morgan practically screamed as he one last thrust. Burying his cock in between her mounds as it violently shook and spasms in the soft embrace of her breasts. A loud groan following as he shot wave after wave of his thick, white seed out of the tip that poked out of her breasts, right onto his Mother's awaiting face as held up ready.

The Ylisse tactician received a facial that left covered her skin with a mask as white as her hair. Morgan's orgasm leaving no part of her face unmarked as she was practically overwhelmed by it. Filling her open mouth with her grandchildren as she let him ride out his orgasm. Feeling his tense grip relax as she felt a few last spurts landed on her neck and upper chest.

Closing her mouth, the woman swirled her tongue around the gooey substance, taking in the taste she had grown accustomed too. Enjoying the taste that by no means she should've every known, much let bask in. But she had long since worried about that, and she showed that by greedily swallowing his cum. Making sure not a single drop of it wasted as she cleaned her face, bringing the scopes of semon to her awaiting mouth, not sparing a glance up as she already knew she had Morgan's full attention, she knew how much he loved it when she did this.

And so, licking the down the last remnants of his bastards, Robin looked back her son's flushed face, his breathing heavy with a chest that rose up and down. His grip on her breasts having lightened but she could feel the pressure he was unconsciously adding as he no doubt wanted to release the lust she had reignited in him.

And she could tell by the hard and heated pole in between her mounds that he was ready to go again.

"So," She finally spoke, catching Morgan's full attention as she looked up at him with a grin, "Was that all you had? Or is my dear son going to give his loving Mother exactly what she deserves?"

Robin's grin widened as she felt his loins stir.

* * *

_*Slap_

_"Dee-EEHH-per!"_

** _*Slap_ **

_"Har-AHH-der!"_

** _*SLAP_ **

_"Fu-AHHH-ck mEEEE!"_

** _*SLAP *SLAP *SLAP_ **

Robin was in blissful euphoria as Morgan relentlessly pounded her from behind. Her firm ass raised up in the air as her bottoms were moved to the side, allowing Morgan's shaft to stretch her out like no other. His hands keeping a firm grasp on her lovely hips as he used them to help power his thrusts while on his knees while his eyes were closed in concentration as each descent into her womb sent a euphoric feeling between the doing.

Every time his hips came crashing down on her ass it caused the skin to ripple and jiggle widely. The force traveling down her body as it forced her upper chest and face to press more into the sprayed out fabric of Robin's cloak. Which was stained in sweat, spit, and mixed juices as she clung onto the fabric with both her hands and teeth for dear life. Her bikini held breasts rubbing roughly against the fabric with each blow to her behind. Her bangs disheveled over her eyes as the knots that kept together her twin-tail's threatened to become undone.

She could barely do anything as Morgan let loose. Not even able to move her hips to try and match the time-traveler's own. Her shaky legs barely able to keep herself propped up on her knees as the time of working together was long pass as Morgan did all the hard work. And she loved every second of it.

_"Shoo gooodd,"_ Robin slurred out with her moan, spitting out the fabric in her mouth as it left a bit taste, not that the Twin-tailed Tactician could care less. Her mind turning into mush while her eyes were rolling to the back of her, her mouth wide open as it let out a moan after moan of ecstasy with her tongue threatening to roll out as she laid her head on the side.

She could feel her orgasm next approaching, not that she could remember which number it was. Having lost count in the eutrophic pounding of her ass. Her well-pound twat practically having her and Morgan's mixed fluids from their countless other releases scooped out of her overflowing pussy with each exiting thrust.

They may have been going at this a lot longer than she had originally thought.

"Aghhh!" Morgan grunted as he buried himself to the hilt with one last thrust, his hands now harshly clenching his Mother's lusciously firm ass-cheek, his fingers digging into the now reddish skin as his shot rope after rope of his cum into his Mother. The amount nowhere near as much as his previous loads, but still enough to fill her up.

Robin meanwhile, could only stretch her face in bliss, a silent scream leaving her wide mouth as her entire body shivered from her orgasm. The amount of fluids in her passage too much for her to contain as it burst out off the sides of her folds past her son's buried cock, trailing down her thighs and staining her skin even further. Her limbs shaking all around her as her hands were now clenching her robe so tight Robin was sure they had gone white under her gloves.

Her entire body, especially her ass and breasts. She could tell just touching their skin would've hurt.

But she wasn't even close to being satisfied yet.

* * *

_"Mhmmmm,"_

Robin and Morgan moaned into the shared kiss as she cupped his cheeks to keep his head still while she turned her head back to meet his. The two lying on the side over her cloak as Morgan softly pulled his stained and coated dick in and out of her sore pussy at a slow and gentle pace, making sure to push as much of his rod inside with each thrust before pulling out. His Mother giving an appreciative moan inside his mouth every time he completedly filled her up.

They finally had finished fucking each other like animals and had decided to end their love-making like lovers, in an embrace. Morgan's arms wrapping around her lovingly, one hand softly massage her still covered mounds after all the harsh treatment they've received. While his other stroked and made circles on her flat stomach, her other hand laying atop of his own as it helped to guide his touch to give her the best sensation possible.

Robin could never recall exactly when she and Moran crossed the threshold of admirable stares to pinning glances. But at the very least, she knew that they waited a long time to finally express their full feelings to one another. And she shoe had to say, it was worth it. Because now, they cherished every moment together as best they could. But no matter how experimental things got, or how long they had to go from one another, when things were at their best, it was like a dream.

"_Ahh_, just a little more baby," Robin cooed as she parted their lips, a string of spit connecting their lips as her's gave a small smirk. Feeling his hand move from her breasts to her hips to give himself a firm grip as his thrusts picked up just a bit, a concentrated look on his tired face as he did his best to give her the best thrusts he could without overdoing it. Not wanting to pain her sore rump any more as every light slap against it made it jiggle slightly.

Robin couldn't help but give a chuckle at his continued determination and drive to please her. Finding herself always surprised at just how far he was willing to go to meet, and usually pass her expectations. It was part of him that translated very well in when their relationship turned a new page.

She only hoped she had given enough back to show her gratitude.

_'Thoughts for another time,' _She told herself as she voice started to become higher pitch with her panting moans, quicking in releases as she could feel the knot in her stomach untying one last time. Moving her hand behind to place on her lower back as she helped to give him one last push. The two letting out duel low yet blissful moan as they came together one last time.

Their bodies went tense momentarily as they let out every last drop of fluids onto each other. Winging each other dry before relaxing their bodies as they slumped down against one another, Morgan's deflating length leaving her dripping folds with a small pop as they each let out a low moan. Robin feeling his chest pushed against her chest with each deep breath he took while his hand felt the same on her stomach as it rose while she filled her lungs with air.

The two said nothing, not able to find the will to describe how grateful they were to each other. But, their body language was more than enough for the two. With Robin moving her from his back to her front, grabbing the one hand he had on her hips on the way as she joined their fingers with the set of hands already over her stomach, having them rest atop one another as they let their bodies rest. Not finding the strength nor the will to try and fix their position should someone find them like this.

Cause to them, it didn't matter.

She smiled as she felt their joined hands slowly make trails lightly over her skin with their fingers. Right atop of where a new life would have rested under as it waited to be born into this world.

Robin didn't know when she would have her own Morgan, who the Father would be. Or if these questions would ever be answered in her timeline.

But she was sure of one thing, she was grateful for her other self to have raised such a wonderful young man. And that she was able to meet him.

"Thank you," She whispered, smile widening as she felt Morgan tighten his grip around her and dig his had deeper into the crook of her neck.

The tacticians couldn't have asked for a better vacation.


End file.
